


don't know who you are, but i'm with you

by readbetweenthelions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alien anatomy, Anonymous Sex, Glory Hole, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=411194#cmt411194">The Force Awakens Kinkmeme,</a> "during his spare time Poe works a gloryhole, +he introduces Finn to the art of sucking anonymous cocks, +alien genitalia"</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't know who you are, but i'm with you

Poe digs the heels of his palms into his thighs. His knees are starting to hurt. The hard floor of the bathroom isn't forgiving, and after an hour or two of this, his knees are what cry out the most, more than his jaw or his neck. He knows that with his knees hurting like this he should only take one more, lest he wake up tomorrow with his ability to walk impacted. 

Poe swallows, the aftertaste of the last semen he'd taken lingering on the back of his tongue. Poe always swallows. There have been some times where maybe he shouldn't have, times where something in another species' semen were maybe a little toxic to humans, making Poe nauseous, making him retch and throw it all back up. This thing he'd sucked hadn't seemed like one of those, though.  It had been huge, sure, and purple-blue, and sharply curved – turning up at a ninety degree angle a couple of inches from the base, standing straight upwards from there, throbbing and slick with naturally produced lubricant. It was tough to get his mouth around because of its width, and he'd had to wrap both hands around the length of it that he couldn't fit into his throat, but it had been fun. It had been new. And that was half the fun of this pastime, discovering new and interesting experiences. Or at least, that would be how he'd defend himself to anyone who found out about this.

He’d never live it down if anyone found out. The best pilot in the Resistance, Commander Poe Dameron, on his knees in a public bathroom sucking any cock that was put in front of his face. It was mortifying and thrilling at the same time, which was maybe why Poe did it in the first place. With the memory of another species' semen sweet on his tongue, Poe waits for the next person to come along and use him.

It's only a couple of minutes before someone opens the door of the bathroom. Poe sits up a little straighter. Not every person who comes in here wants to use the hole in the wall, wants to use Poe's anonymous mouth, but he's hoping this one will. Poe hopes a little harder when the person steps into the other stall and locks the door behind them. It still doesn't mean... but it could. 

An unbuttoning of pants, the rustle of fabric – still not for sure. It might take him a while to get hard, anyway, if he is here for Poe’s mouth. Some people are a little shy. Poe waits, breathing quietly, not speaking. He never speaks to them, never makes so much as a moan. His… guests can moan all they want, but Poe doesn’t. The whole point of this is that he’s anonymous, that he leaves no clues anyone could use to identify him, not a single vocal marker someone might recognize him by when they’re out in the world.

Poe can hear it now, the soft slapping of skin on skin. His guest is jerking off, getting himself ready. Poe shuffles closer to the hole on his knees. His mouth waters in anticipation.

The light of the hole in the wall is obscured, and someone’s hard cock pushes through. Human, and dark-skinned. Poe's heart begins to race. That dark skin reminds him of Finn, and for a second, he wonders if it could be. There’s no way, Finn is too – not innocent, exactly, but he doesn’t think Finn would come to a place like this, for something like this. Poe thinks for a moment of his smiling face, of enthusiastic whoops shooting down TIE fighters during their escape from the Order. No, Finn is far too sweet to be attracted to debauchery such as this. But for now, Poe thinks it’s fine to pretend. Would Finn have a cock like that? Thick and long and heavy, so sure to be satisfying on Poe's tongue? Poe exhales to release his fantasies and his hesitation.

Poe licks his lips and leans forward, breathing hot against the tip for only a second before he sucks it into his mouth. The person on the other side of the wall hisses with pleasure, and Poe pushes his mouth down farther until the tip of this cock brushes his soft palate. Poe’s saliva coats this cock, licking the salt taste of human skin from it, slicking it.

There's something humming in Poe's blood, some kind of hope. Is he still wishing that this was Finn on the other side of that wall? It couldn't be. Finn isn't the type to – well. And maybe he wouldn't want Poe anyway, after all of Poe's... varied experiences. He could see how this much experience – or this kind of experience – might be a turn-off.

Poe shoves his lips down farther and swallows, taking this cock as far as he can, letting it rub against the back of his throat. Poe lets his eyes droop closed, focusing on the pleasure of having his throat filled. Poe doesn’t gag, because he’s experienced, and also because the wall makes it hard for people to fuck his mouth. Poe has always liked that small feeling of control, of getting to call the shots on the blowjobs, even though he’s the one on his knees in a public bathroom sucking strangers’ cocks.

"Fuck, yeah..." the man on the other side of the wall groans, cock throbbing with desire against Poe's tonsils. 

Not Finn. There's no way, not with that voice. It doesn't sound like him at all. The realization is disappointing, but also a relief. Poe swallows once more, then pulls off with a wet slurp and a gasp for air. He takes only a second to recover before twining his tongue around this cock again, greedily, hungrily, desperately.

Poe has sucked a lot of cocks, for lack of a better umbrella term. They’ve all been the kind of genitals that fit through a hole in the wall, even though some of them don't have much of the shape of the human penis at all. Some are like tentacles, prehensile, moving, and slick – getting his mouth on these, Poe thinks, is almost like making out, only with a tongue much bigger than his own. Some had been like flowers, blooming open once pushed through the hole in the wall, with petal-like appendages softly brushing Poe's cheeks while he licked and sucked the small, pinkish main attraction nestled in the middle of them. Some had been more than a little intimidating, including one the thickness of Poe's forearm with a pointed tip and covered in spiky barbs, and which Poe had only been able to touch and lick in one direction, lest he get those barbs embedded in his skin and tongue. 

Poe had certainly seen all kinds. He’d seen them big, small, in all shapes, and he couldn’t guess which species most of them were, if he was pressed. He’d never seen the face of anyone these genitals belonged to, and he didn’t much care to. But in the end, there was something comforting about sucking human cock. It was familiar, like coming home. No foreign tastes, no brand new shapes, no guesswork on how to pleasure some new form of genitalia. Just the taste of human skin, human precum, human semen. Like now, with his mouth full of human male, cock hot between his lips.

The man on the other side of the wall is groaning, and Poe feels some precum dribble onto the back of his tongue. He swallows it, his lips carefully stretched over his teeth. Poe bobs his head as he sucks, drawing his lips and tongue up to the tip and pushing back down, cock sinking into the wet heat of his mouth over and over and over again.

The man on the other side of the wall is moaning, calling him ‘baby,’ telling him he sucks cock so good. He ignores that this man’s voice is so different from Finn’s, tries to imagine Finn’s mouth around those words instead. Poe moves one hand from his thigh to press against the erection straining in his pants. It’s strange – he doesn't usually get this hard when he's at this. A nice half-chub, sure, but not the raging erection he's currently nursing. At the moment, he's so hard it's uncomfortable, and it's making him impatient, which he doesn't like to be. He wants to savor things. Especially this in particular, this wonderful dark human cock that lets him fantasize so wildly. 

The man’s low grunts are speeding up, and Poe knows well enough what that means. Maybe this guy will warn him when he’s about to come, or maybe he won’t. Whatever he does, Poe is ready for it. He knows it’s coming. He doesn’t let up on his sucking, only sucks faster, flicks his tongue firmer against his lips, lets his saliva coat this cock and drip down his own chin.

Poe feels his guest’s cock stiffen, then twitch, and with a groan from its owner, spill cum in hot streaks across Poe’s tongue. Poe doesn’t flinch. He just keeps his mouth there, taking in every drop of semen, until his guest is spent. When he’s finished, Poe’s guest steps away from the wall, drawing his cock out of the hole. Poe waits for a moment with cum on his tongue before swallowing it all, listening to the man tuck himself back in his pants and zip them up.

Footsteps, and the door of the other stall banging closed. The main door of the bathroom opens and closes, and Poe is alone once again. After a moment to catch his breath, Poe steadies himself with a hand on the wall and stands, his knees aching and the fabric of his pants rubbing against his cock. He needs to take care of this before he leaves. With desperate, clumsy fingers, Poe fumbles with the button and zipper of his pants, and then reaches into his underwear to grip his throbbing cock. 

Poe leans over the toilet, resting his forearm of his free hand against the wall above it and pressing his forehead to his forearm, feeling the excessive heat of his own skin, like a fever. He pumps his hand hard and fast around his shaft, driving for the release his body so desperately wants. 

Poe can't stop thinking about Finn. He groans as his thumb swipes over the head of his cock, a vivid mental image of Finn's naked body swimming behind his eyelids. He imagines a cock like the one he just took care of, heavy and hard, resting against Finn's tight stomach, waiting for Poe to pleasure him. 

"Finn..." Poe whispers, barely audible, not even echoing in the bathroom the way so many soft moans and grunts have. 

Maybe Finn would let Poe fuck him. Stars, that would be something, wouldn’t it? Pushing his cock into the tight heat of Finn’s ass. Or maybe Finn would want to be on top. Poe wouldn’t mind that either. A nice thick cock, the kind he is so sure Finn has, would be just as satisfying in his ass as in his mouth. Poe feels the muscles of his core tighten as he imagines Finn fucking him, Finn’s hand around his cock, Finn’s lips on the back of his neck.

Poe comes with a ragged gasp, his semen spilling into the toilet below him. He gives a few more hard strokes, squeezing and milking the last of his orgasm out of himself, glad he’s already leaning on the wall for support. His knees are aching and his legs are shaking, but at least his balls are empty now, and at least his erection is no longer painfully straining for release.

When he has caught his breath, Poe sniffs and tucks himself back into his pants. He cleans a small amount of his cum off his fingers with some bathroom tissue and flushes it and the rest of his cum before leaving the bathroom. 

As he walks back to base, Poe still can’t get Finn out of his head. He wants to see him. He wants to spend a little time with Finn tonight, let the object of his fantasies sit right in front of him. Maybe he’ll track him down, ask him out to dinner or drinks, really woo him, you know? Poe doesn’t know if it’ll work, but he certainly wants it to. Poe has a lot of skills he’s eager to share with Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry there wasn't really any of Poe teaching Finn how to suck anonymous cock, but I'm sure Poe will show Finn a few tricks later. thanks for the work title, avril lavigne


End file.
